parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Professor Ratigan
Professor Ratigan is a sewer rat and the main antagonist of the 1986 film, The Great Mouse Detective. The Great Mouse Detective In the film, Ratigan plans to use a robot to replace the Queen of England and then have the robot programmed to name him supreme ruler of all Mousedom. He convinces Mr. Flaversham into building the robot for him by threatening his daughter. He ensures that his henchmen do what he wants by threatening to have them eaten by his cat Felicia if he is displeased. At the end of the film, Ratigan and Fidget take Olivia hostage and escape on a hot air blimp over London. During their getaway, however, they are pursued by Basil, Dawson, and Flaversham on a makeshift balloon. Ratigan steers his blimp while Fidget pedals the propeller, and tries to outrun them. Fidget almost succeeds but the extra weight is too much for him. So he tells Ratigan that they have to "lighten the load" (meaning to throw Olivia off). Deciding that Fidget is no longer useful, Ratigan throws Fidget off instead. As a result, Fidget (who can't fly) falls into the Thames River below and presumably drowns. Then Ratigan pedals the blimp himself, but Basil leaps onto Ratigan's blimp to fight him. However, with no helmsman, Ratigan is unable to steer his craft and it crashes into Big Ben. Inside the clock tower Ratigan tries to ambush Basil, but fails and Basil traps Ratigan by throwing his cape in the gears and escapes with Olivia. It is then that Ratigan, out of sheer bad temper, finally breaks free of the gears, tearing his clothes (including his shoes) in the process, and transforming from a very formal, composed rat to a highly savage one. He pursues Basil with great speed and leaps into him, and they both fall onto the clock's hour hand. Finally, Ratigan extends his long and strong claws and begins slashing Basil, wounding him. He manages to knock Basil off the hand, but Basil grabs onto the wreckage of the blimp. Suddenly, the clock bell tolls, causing Ratigan to plunge off off the hand, as he falls he tries to take Basil with him, but he fails and in the process, he fell 278 feet into the darkness below to his death. As The Penguin in Bathound: The Animated Series As the Guard in The Wizard of Oz (disneystyle8) As Genie Jafar in Raimundoladdin He is a Genie As Razoul in Tarladdin He is a Guards As Sa'Luk in Bernardladdin 3: The King of Thieves (Stephen Druschke's Version) As Jafar in Olladdin and Olladdin 2: The Return of Ratigan He is a Sorcerer As Captain of the Guards in Fievel Hood As Lord Rothbart in The Pegasus Princess As Captain Hook in Kermit Pan, Kermit Pan 2 and Bernard Pan As Cat R. Waul in An Animal Tail 2: Roo Goes West As Van Pelt in Jumanji (nikkdisneylover8390's pet style) As Governor Ratcliffe in Brisbyhontas and Perditahontas As Tazmanian Devil in Space Jam (CoolZDane Style), Tiny Toon Adventures (CoolZDane Style), Looney Tunes Back in Action (CoolZDane Style) As Nessus in Tomcules He is a River Guardian As One of the Titans in Romeocules He is a Ice Titan As Mortimer Maroone in Oliver and Berlioz As Flotsam in The Little Otter He is a Eel As Captain Gantu in Bubbles and Conker As Diesel 10 in Sophie and the Magic Sidewalk As Verminious Snaptrap in T.U.F.F. Lion He is a Rat As Tortoise John in Danny (Rango) He is a Tortoise As the Lead Thug in The TailsBob FoxPants Movie He is a Fish Thug Portayals In The Great Wolf Detective played by King K. Rool In The Great Cat Detective Played By Shere Khan In The Great Fox Detective (SuperWhyMovies Style) Played By Buster In The Great Rabbit Detective played by Pete Category:Villains Category:Rats Category:Antagonists Category:Rodents Category:Characters Category:The Great Mouse Detective Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Kidnappers Category:Characters who fall to their death Category:Funny Characters Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures villains Category:Venom and His Villain Buddies